Timeline
The following bellow is a timeline from the events of the Michael Vey series. 20th Century 1900s *'January 17, 1900': Briton E. Hill is born. 1970s *'1971': Sharon Vey is born. *'1973': Carl T. Vey is born. *'1974': Charles James Hatch is born. 1980s *'October 19, 1984': The Elgen Corporation is incorporated. *'Between October 23rd, 1988 and October 25th, 1989': Captain David Welch is hired as a security officer. 1990s *'1992': Jack Vranes is born. *'1994': Carl T. Vey is hired at the Pasadena General Hospital as a research manager (according to Hatch) *'1995': The MEI is beginning to be developed. *'October 12, 1995': Ostin Liss is born. *'Early 1996': Briton Hill dies; the Elgen's investors hire Hatch as CEO. *'Mid 1996': The MEI is developed and installed in the hospital. *'April 16, 1996': Carl Vey and Anna Ferguson start testing the MEI before it is ready. *'September 14, 1996': Michael Vey is born. *'September 15, 1996': Taylor Ridley is born. *'Between September 15 to September 26, 1996': A series of births and deaths occur in 11 days. The Elgen Corporation hides the MEI machine to avoid lawsuits *'Around December, 1996': Wade West and Mitchell are born. *'Between 1997 and 2004': Carl Vey is promoted, and eventually gains the position of head of radiology at the Pasadena hospital. *'1998': The Elecage is created, and the first Starxource energy plant opens. 21st Century 2000s *'October, 2004': Carl Vey "dies" from a heart attack. *'Early November, 2004': Hatch and the Vey family attend Carl's funeral. However, the family starts moving around to avoid the Elgen. *'Mid November, 2004': Vey starts his organization against the Elgen. 2010s *'2011': Chronologically, the events of Michael Vey: The Prisoner of Cell 25, Rise of the Elgen, and Battle of the Ampere take place. **Taylor is kidnapped by the Elgen and imprisoned at Elgen Academy, Michael, Ostin, Jack, and Wade go and save her. They manage to shut down the Academy and force Hatch and his Glows into hiding. **The newly formed Electroclan escapes to Idaho, where they try to hide out in Jack's sister's tanning salon, but an unnamed voice on a phone (actually Coonradt) alerts them to the police coming to arrest them. They hide in a safe-house, but are arrested by Elgen policemen, but manage to free themselves, and hide in Mitchell's mansion. They later break into one of the Elgen's powerplants in Peru, and escape with Michael's mother. As Michael gets captured, the group manages to destroy the plant by overheating the plant's energy source: rats **Michael gets captured by a Peruvian tribe, and is introduced to a new Glow, Tessa. Meanwhile, the Electroclan gets apprehended by Peruvian army soldiers (some of them actually Elgen guards in disguise). Hatch takes control of the Elgen company from the Board of Directors, then plans to take over the island of Tuvalu. Michael manages to break the Electroclan out of their military convoy. Wade is killed in a botched rescue attempt. They later hide out in the Peruvian capital of Lima, and blow up the Ampere. *'2012': The events of Hunt for Jade Dragon and Storm of Lightning take place. **Michael and the Electroclan travel to Tuvalu, but are captured by Elgen soldiers led by new member Nichelle. However, she defects against Hatch, and frees the Electroclan from the Elgen prison. They capture Jade Dragon from the Elgen Glows. The group receives news that the resistance base had been destroyed. **Hatch angrily accuses his head guard Welch of treachery, and has him sentenced to death in Tuvalu. Meanwhile, Michael and the others discover that the resistance (as well as their parents) escaped the base hours before its destruction. They arrive in Utah at their new base, and break Taylor's mother from jail in Idaho, as she has been arrested in connection with her daughter's disappearance and drug smuggling (planted by police-disguised Elgen). Meanwhile, Tara, Quentin, and Torstyn defect against Hatch and free Welch. They later help Hatch take over Tuvalu. *'Late Summer, 2013': The Elgen Kremlin is established in Tuvalu. *'Fall, 2013': Fall of Hades takes place. The events of The Final Spark takes place immediately after Fall of Hades. **Michael and the Electroclan are sent out to an overthrown Tuvalu to rescue Tara, Quentin, and Torstyn after they have been captured for treason against Hatch. They manage to take the Elgen's floating treasury, the Joule, but Michael sacrifices himself and blows up when lightning strikes him, creating a nuclear impact, and disintegrating the island of Hades, as well as killing most of the Elgen soldiers. **The Electroclan regroups on the Joule, but are captured by the Philippine Navy. Hatch meets with Carl Vey, and offers the Electroclan redemption by hitting him with a brick. Michael returns, and kills Hatch once and for all. *'September, 2013': Michael, Taylor, Ostin, and Jack return to school, Carl Vey takes over the Elgen as chairman, and Welch is promoted to CEO.